


stranger in the train

by kittensun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, an alternate universe when cho ilkwon and lee hyunjin fell in love with each other, i'll be using cho ilkwon and lee hyunjin as the characters pls bear with me, kim wooseok as lee hyunjin, lee jinhyuk as cho ilkwon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensun/pseuds/kittensun
Summary: lee hyunjin, 20 tahun, maba, naksir cho ilkwon, 26 tahun, mas-mas kantoran yang hampir tiap pagi ketemu di gerbong mrt yang sama.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	stranger in the train

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be using their character's actual job and age so jangan bingung kenapa hyunjin masih maba tapi umurnya 20 tahun... settingnya juga jakarta, bukan korea hehe. and actually this is my first weishin work after LOONNNNGGGG HIATUS so please enjoy!!!!

lee hyunjin baru lulus sma beberapa bulan yang lalu. tapi tidak seperti teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang kebanyakan merantau, hyunjin cukup beruntung bisa kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di kotanya, di jurusan yang diidam-idamkannya sejak dulu pula. tapi ya ada konsekuensinya, jarak rumah dan kampusnya cukup jauh sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus naik kendaraan umum setiap harinya.

tapi ya nggak apa, daripada buang-buang duit nyari kos-kosan yang cuma selangkah dari kampusnya, toh rumahnya juga nggak sejauh itu, kok. terlebih, hyunjin memang tidak ada masalah dengan kendaraan umum, apalagi kendaraan umum yang sehari-hari digunakannya adalah mrt, orang-orangnya nggak se bar-bar pengguna krl.

so, here is it. minggu ini adalah minggu kedua hyunjin mulai kuliah normal, sudah bukan masa pengenalan lingkungan kampus lagi. well, namanya juga maba, hampir tiap hari hyunjin ada kelas pagi, cuma jumat aja yang nggak. makanya selama dua minggu ini tiap berangkat ke kampus naik mrt selalu barengan sama orang2 yang berangkat ke kantor.

selama naik mrt hyunjin gak pernah pindah gerbong. dari dulu, waktu pertama kali ada mrt sampai sekarang, selalu di gerbong ke dua terakhir. alesannya sih karena deket tangga naik / turun. sekian lama selalu di gerbong itu, hyunjin pun mulai notis yg naik gerbong itu jam segitu orangnya emang itu2 aja. lagian, siapa juga sih orang yang naik mrt pagi-pagi begini kalau bukan regular user? makanya nggak heran kalau orangnya itu itu aja.

_termasuk mas-mas kantoran yang satu ini._

selalu pake kemeja (seringnya kemeja flanel kotak-kotak sih, tapi kemeja katun polos khas pekerja kantoran juga sering, biasanya ditambah rompi atau jaket bomber), selalu pake lanyard biru yang diselipin ke kantong kemejanya, dan selalu nyapa orang-orang yang eyecontact sama dia di mrt, “selamat pagi!” dengan senyumnya yang cerah kayak matahari tiap pagi belakangan ini.

nggak terkecuali hyunjin. tapi emang dasarnya hyunjin cuek dan pendiem, sapaan mas-mas itu cuma sekedar dijawab pake anggukan aja, terus habis itu anaknya sibuk masangin airpods ke telinganya.

well, si mas-mas itu nggak tersinggung kok digituin hyunjin. dia sendiri tau kalo orang itu beda-beda, ada yang seneng disapa pagi-pagi begini, atau malah ada yang terganggu disapa sama stranger. dan mungkin hyunjin adalah tipe yang kedua. sekian lama selalu ketemu hampir tiap hari, mas-mas itu udah tau reaksi orang-orang gerbong itu tiap dia nyapa selamat pagi. dia jadi cautious sama yang menurutnya suka ngerasa kesinggung tiap disapa, salah satunya hyunjin.

hari itu apesnya hyunjin, airpodsnya ketinggalan di meja belajar. sempet panik dikit, kirain jatoh di jalan waktu dia jalan kaki dari rumahnya ke stasiun (rumahnya emang deket banget dari stasiun, tinggal jalan kaki), tapi setelah diinget-inget ternyata emang ketinggalan di meja belajar. jadi yaudah mau gak mau nahan bosen deh tuh sepanjang perjalanan di mrt. tapi kemudian dia keingetan sama si “mas-mas selamat pagi”. kayaknya nggak apa apa deh kalo hari ini dia ajak ngobrol si mas-mas itu.

jam 7 lewat 5. mas-mas itu dateng lebih dulu, berdiri nunggu di dekat pintu peron tempat dia (dan hyunjin) nunggu kereta datang. barulah setelah itu nggak lama hyunjin dateng. beberapa menit kemudian kereta dateng dan penumpang mulai masuk ke gerbong. hyunjin dan mas-mas itu berdiri sebelahan tepat di tengah-tengah gerbong yang emang kondisinya udah lumayan rame.

“selamat pagi!” dan si mas-mas itu pun mulai nyapa orang-orang kayak biasa. sempet lama juga ngajak ngobrol penumpang yang baru kali ini dia (dan hyunjin) liat, ibu muda dan anaknya yang masih balita. basa-basi aja sih, nanya umurnya berapa, udah sekolah belum, tapi dari basa-basi itu hyunjin bisa nilai kalau si mas-mas itu _is good with children._

kemudian mas-mas itu pun lanjut nyapa orang-orang yang lain, sampai ke orang yang di sebelahnya,

“selamat pa—” ah, dia baru ngeh kalo orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya ternyata si anak kuliahan yang selalu terlihat jutek itu, makanya dia berhenti. tapi siapa sangka, malah anak itu yg duluan nyapa.

“selamat pagi, mas,”

mas-mas itu langsung kaget. lalu dia baru ngeh, kalau kali itu adalah pertama kalinya dia denger suara si anak kuliahan itu. “pa-pagi...” jawabnya.

lalu setelahnya awkward parah, sampe lagi-lagi si mas-mas dibikin kaget sama si anak kuliahan itu karena dia tiba2 nanya, “kerja, mas?” pertanyaan bodoh emang. penampilan kayak gini, berangkat pagi-pagi, emangnya apa lagi selain mau berangkat kerja coba.

begitu mas-mas itu nengok, barulah dia sadar, kalo anak itu nggak pake airpods kayak biasanya.

“iya, kerja. kamu?” pertanyaan bodoh 2.0, jelas-jelas dia anak kuliahan, pake ditanya segala.

“kuliah, mas.” habis itu dua duanya ngangguk2 doang.

“tingkat berapa?” udah lumayan bisa ngulur percakapan nih si mas-mas. lagi-lagi hyunjin bisa menyimpulkan kalau si mas-mas ini adalah sarjana basa-basi. pasti di kantornya termasuk ke tipe karyawan yang dikit-dikit heboh, pikirnya.

lalu setelah itu hyunjin menjawab, “hehe, masih maba, mas...”

“wah, saya sih maba 6 tahun yang lalu,” terus dua duanya ketawa sementara si mas-masnya meratapi ternyata dia udah tua.

“6 tahun yang lalu saya baru lulus sd, mas...” habis itu ketawa lagi.

“udah dong bahas umurnya,” si mas-mas protes. “btw, tumben kamu gak pake airpods, biasanya tiap saya sapa selamat pagi selalu sambil dengerin lagu,”

“ketinggalan di rumah,” jawab hyunjin santai. “btw, nama saya hyunjin,”

mas-mas itu ngeluarin kartu karyawannya dari saku kemeja. “cho ilkwon,” katanya sambil ngebales jabatan tangan hyunjin. “santai aja nggak usah pake saya, pake gue-lo juga gapapa kok,”

“kita beda 6 tahun loh mas, emangnya gapapa kalo pake gue-lo?”

“ya gapapa lah? biar lebih akrab aja kan?”

dalam hati, hyunjin mati-matian mengingat nama dan kantor si mas-mas ini. takut lupa. gak tau buat apa sih, tapi siapa tau butuh kan.

keesokan harinya hyunjin datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. hari ini dia ada misi dengan dirinya sendiri, yaitu nyapa mas ilkwon selamat pagi lebih dulu. bener aja, jam 7 kurang 2 menit hyunjin sudah berdiri di dekat pintu peron biasa ia dan mas ilkwon menunggu kereta, tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum muncul. iya lah, kalau mas ilkwon datang lebih pagi, pasti dia naik kereta yang jam 7 pas, bukan kereta yang jam 7 lewat 10 seperti biasanya.

setelah kereta jam 7 berangkat, hyunjin pun sendirian. telinganya sudah gatal ingin disumbat airpods buat nemenin di tengah kesepian, tapi balik lagi dia inget sama misi dengan dirinya sendiri itu, nyapa mas ilkwon.

tiap ada suara derap langkah mendekat ke arah peron, hyunjin refleks menoleh, siapa tahu itu mas ilkwon. memang bukan, sih. tapi beberapa orang berikutnya sosok jangkung itu pun muncul dari balik eskalator.

“oh! selamat pagi, mas ilkwon!” sapanya ceria.

mas ilkwon membalas dengan senyuman yang hyunjin bisa bersumpah itu adalah senyuman terhangat yang ia lihat dalam beberapa waktu terakhir. “wah, pagi ini keduluan nih gue. selamat pagi juga, hyunjin!”

masih ada 5 menit sebelum kereta mereka tiba, dan waktu itu digunakan mereka berdua untuk berbincang-bincang. mulai dari ilkwon yang nanyain hyunjin jurusan apa (dan kemudian hyunjin jawab ekonomi, lalu dilanjutkan dengan ilkwon yang cerita dia lulusan komunikasi dari salah satu kampus negeri di bandung), lalu ilkwon yang dari sana jadi nyambung cerita tentang pekerjaannya sebagai reporter baru di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta nasional ternama.

keasyikan ngobrol, ilkwon sampai tidak sadar kalau ia lupa menyapa selamat pagi kepada seluruh penumpang gerbong.

“satu stasiun lagi gue turun,” kata ilkwon. “lo turun di stasiun mana?”

“bunderan hi,” jawab hyunjin santai.

“wah jauh juga ya lo,”

“iya, lumayan mas, makanya gue milih ke kampus naik mrt. bisa aja sebenernya pake busway, tapi wah gak tau deh nyampe kampus jam berapa,”

ilkwon dengernya manggut-manggut. “yaudah kalo gitu, _see you tomorrow ya, hyunjin!”_ lalu setelah itu ilkwon segera menjauh ke arah pintu keluar, lalu keduanya saling melambaikan tangan. sebelum hyunjin sadar sesuatu.

“eh, mas!”

terlambat, ilkwon sudah keburu keluar. hyunjin lupa ngasih tahu kalau besok hari jumat, ia tidak berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi.

_“adek, bukannya hari ini kuliahnya siang?”_

_“ada urusan mendadak di kampus, bu!”_

pagi ini hyunjin bohong pada ibunya kalau ada urusan mendadak di kampus, padahal _urusan mendadak-_ nya adalah urusan _mas ilkwon._ semalaman hyunjin mikirin gimana perasaan mas ilkwon yang kecewa udah nungguin dia dari pagi tapi dianya malah nggak muncul.

jam 7 lewat 6.

“mas ilkwon!!” seru hyunjin sambil berlari dari eskalator ke arah peron, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. “hah, selamat pagi, mas!”

ilkwon yang dipanggil langsung kaget. “loh, kenapa lo lari-lari gini? dikejar copet, lo?”

“enggak, mas... hehe... takut kesiangan...” jawabnya sambil masih mengatur nafas.

“oh iya, kampus lo jauh ya, ngerti sih gue sampe lo harus lari-lari gitu,” hyunjin cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja, padahal sebenernya _bukan itu._

kemudian kereta mereka tiba. entah kenapa, mungkin karena hari ini hari jumat jadi keretanya tidak seramai biasanya, sampai mereka berdua dapat tempat duduk di ujung gerbong. lumayan deh, ngobrolnya jadi lebih enak, gak harus semriwing-semriwing ngangkat ketek kayak kemarin.

beberapa stasiun sebelum stasiun tujuan ilkwon, hyunjin akhirnya ngomong, “mas ilkwon, sebenernya hari ini jadwal gue nanti siang jam 10...”

“hah? terus kenapa lo naik kereta jam segini? harusnya kan kalo siangan nanti keretanya lebih sepi?”

“ya abis... kemaren lo bilang _see you tomorrow,_ mas,”

ilkwon langsung tepok jidat. aduh, lucu banget ini maba. “emangnya kenapa deh, santai aja kali sama gue,”

“takut aja gue, taunya lo malah nyariin gue gitu...” setengah mati ilkwon nahan ketawa dengernya. “btw mas, in case lo mau ngobrol sama gue di luar kereta... ini nomor gue...”

lalu hyunjin pun memasukan sebuah lipatan kertas kecil ke saku kemeja ilkwon.

“jangan bengong, mas... abis ini stasiun tujuan lo...”

“o-oh, iya... thanks ya hyunjin...”

**Author's Note:**

> HALO GEYZ KEMBALI LAGI BERSAMA AQ.... kali ini aku kembali dengan WEISHIN LAGI HA HAHA..... iya jangan kaget aku ternyata punya ao3 ya guys sebenernya pengen nulis di writeas seperti biasa tapi entah kenapa setelah nyoba nyoba nulis disini eh kok ternyata enak ya guys jadi begitulah mengapa aku nulis disini.... ohiya semoga kalian tidak aneh ya namanya pake lee hyunjin & cho ilkwon... yaudah gitu aku kangen bgt nulis weishin jujur tapi ya gitu deh... seperti biasa jangan lupa kudos dan komen kalo suka ya...


End file.
